Nie na temat
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Harry Potter ma za karę napisać esej o tym, co źle zrobił. Severus Snape ma nadzieję, że chociaż raz dostanie tekst, który będzie spełniał warunki kary. Czyżby się mylił?...


_**oryginał:**__ Off Topic_

_**autor: **__SongoftheDarquePhoenix_

_**beta:**__ Amarylis; wzięłam też pod uwagę część komentarzy z Forum Mirriel_

_**ostrzeżenia:**__ wspomnienia o molestowaniu seksualnym nieletnich_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**------------------------**

Nie na temat

**------------------------**

* * *

Potter siedział z piórem w ręce, kończąc esej. Potem wstał, podszedł do profesora i podał mu pergamin.

Severus westchnął, psychicznie przygotowując się na tortury.

_Po raz pierwszy stało się to, kiedy miałem siedem lat. Płakałem._

Polecenie było chyba wystarczająco jasne: napisać esej o tym, co zostało źle zrobione. Jak ten chłopak mógł spartolić coś tak prostego?!

_Wówczas uderzył mnie, mówiąc, żebym nie był takim zaryczanym zerem._

A jednak udało mu się. Nawet jego bazgroły nie zdołały zakamuflować faktu, że w tekście nie było ani jednego słowa choćby odrobinę związanego z tematem. Po prostu kolejny dowód niekompetencji Pottera.

_Po raz drugi stało się to parę miesięcy później; powstrzymałem łzy do czasu, gdy wrzucono mnie do komórki. Ślady mojej krwi nadal ją znaczą._

"Ślady mojej krwi". O czym ten chłopak opowiada, do cholery?! Doskonały pod każdym względem Potter nigdy nie doświadczył potwornego strachu i niezdrowej fascynacji człowieka, który widzi, jak lepka, czerwona substancja, wydobywająca się z jego ciała, plami wszystko, czego dotknie.

_Po raz trzeci stało się to, kiedy miałem prawie osiem lat. W szkole rozmawialiśmy o opiekunach, krzywdzących dzieci, oraz o tym, dlaczego to, co robią, jest złe. Próbowałem mu to wyjaśnić, ale stwierdził, że to nie dotyczy świrów._

A jednak ogłoszone czarnym atramentem sugestie były jasne jak dzień.

_Po raz czwarty stało się to w dniu moich urodzin. Otworzyłem swoją wielką gębę i sprzeciwiłem się jemu oraz tej jego całej szczodrości. Powiedział, że nie zasłużyłem na tak wspaniały prezent, że większość chłopców musi na to czekać latami. Więcej się już nie odzywałem._

Niemożliwe, żeby Potter był...

_Po raz piąty stało się to, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. Jemu akurat nie powiodło się w pracy... stwierdził, że obniżka jego pensji była moją winą... To, że nie skończyłem prac domowych, było tylko wymówką._

_Po raz szósty stało się to, kiedy napuściłem boa dusiciela na jego syna. Był zestresowany i musiał się na czymś wyładować. Tym czymś byłem ja._

_Po raz siódmy stało się to po powrocie z mojej pierwszej wizyty na ulicy Pokątnej. Stwierdził, że potrzebuję przypomnienia, jak powinienem się zachowywać, i żebym nigdy nikomu nie mówił._

_Po raz ósmy stało się to zaraz po tym, jak wróciłem ze szkoły, a Dumbledore przysłał list, wyjaśniający, co się wydarzyło. Powiedział, że robi to, aby pogratulować mi efektownego spieprzenia sprawy._

_Po raz dziewiąty stało się to w szkole. Myślałem, że jestem bezpieczny... Nie byłem. On był wtedy inny. Miłym głosem wyjaśnił, że powinienem czuć się zaszczycony, że wybrał mnie, a nie kogoś innego. Powtórzył słowa tamtego, że inni chłopcy muszą latami czekać na to, co ja już robiłem. Że powinienem być wdzięczny za jego szczodrość. Milczałem._

Czy było możliwe, że...

_Po raz dziesiąty stało się to na tydzień przed odwiedzinami jego siostry. Oświadczył, że mam być dla niej miły i zachowywać się odpowiednio, przypomniał, że jestem świrem, który nie zasługuje na tak łagodną karę._

Wspomnienia wydawały się znajome; tylko te ledwie zasugerowane akty...

_Po raz jedenasty stało się to po śmierci Cedryka. Obudziły go moje krzyki. Powiedział, że mam siedzieć cicho i że to było o wiele lepsze od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek od niego dostałem. Że tak to przyjmował prawdziwy mężczyzna._

Nigdy niczego nie zauważył.

_Po raz dwunasty i trzynasty stało się to po wypadku z dementorami, zeszłego lata. Pokazał swojemu synowi, jak należy to robić, a potem pozwolił Dudleyowi spróbować. Podobał mu się widok mojej krwi i moje zwierzęce jęki. Im wszystkim się to podoba._

Czyżby chłopiec potrafił skrywać myśli o znacznie lepiej, niż Severus potrafił sobie wyobrazić?

_Można by przypuszczać, że po trzynastu razach będę do tego przyzwyczajony... Nie jestem. To nadal boli tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem, chociaż jestem większy. Nadal czuję się, jakbym był rozrywany na strzępy; skórę przebija kieł bazyliszka, pozbawiony jednak trucizny, która złagodziłaby brutalność procesu. Może to kwestia delikatnej siateczki blizn, wciąż otwieranych i zamykających się na nowo, albo zakończeń nerwowych, wrażliwych na kontakt z cudzym ciałem. Może w jakiś sposób pragnę, aby to się działo. Może chcę czuć ból i zapach moich własnych płynów ustrojowych, pokrywających moje ciało. Może gdzieś głęboko mam wrażenie, że na to zasłużyłem. Może... Sam nie wiem._

- Potter, co to niby ma być? - zapytał łagodnie.

Chłopiec w odpowiedzi wymamrotał coś, czego Severus nie zdołał zrozumieć.

- Potter, muszę się powtarzać?

Zagryzł wargi, zanim wyjaśnił:

- Powiedziałem, że to jest pogląd na lekcje, które pojąłem, oraz na błędy, które popełniłem.

Na krótką chwilę zielone oczy spojrzały w czarne i surowy Mistrz Eliksirów mógł ujrzeć prawdę, wypaloną w duszy chłopca. Te oczy były tak podobne do oczu Lily, a jednak zupełnie inne. Nie emanowały radością czy ciekawością, ale bólem i smutkiem.

- Wie pan, jest pan pierwszą osobą, jakiej kiedykolwiek powiedziałem... albo jaka zapytała, o co chodzi. Nawet Syriusz nie wiedział, co się działo... - wyszeptał, odwracając pełen wstydu wzrok.

A jednak... to się... niewątpliwie... działo.

Profesor z przerażeniem spojrzał na trzymany w ręce pergamin, wreszcie pojąwszy powagę sytuacji.

Dlaczego chłopiec wybrał _jego_? Ze wszystkich ludzi, którym mógł wyznać mroczne sekrety, dlaczego to musiał być właśnie on? Niezwiązany z nim emocjonalnie (a przynajmniej Potter o tym nie wiedział) opiekun Slytherinu. Tłustowłosy dupek, którym nikt się nie przejmował, dokuczliwy - w najlepszym wypadku - jak wrzód na tyłku, gówniany szpieg o właściwie nikomu nieznanych sympatiach. Węże i tak należą do samotników.

Ponownie podniósł wzrok, ale ucznia już nie było. Towarzyszyło mu jedynie miękkie _klap, klap, klap_ znoszonych trampek na zimnej posadzce lochów. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak chłopiec biegnie korytarzem, aby w końcu zniknąć w mroku.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
